


On The Hunt

by SeverinadeStrango



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Explicit Sexual Content, Gore, Hate Sex, M/M, Masochism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Severina's April 2019 Requests, Torture, Violence, Willing Captive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 23:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverinadeStrango/pseuds/SeverinadeStrango
Summary: Oh, how Tenkai had missed being chased.





	On The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [salem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salem/gifts).



> This was written for Salem as a request for the month of April 2019.

There was no excuse. Goto Matabei tore through the trees at a near breakneck pace that even he had not known he was capable of, chasing after his careening, traitorous target. That damned monk, the one with the white hair who spoke as if he knew the battlefield and was overly fond of it, the one who _had_ convinced Kobayakawa to turn traitor! If it hadn’t been for him, his revenge would be unhampered – he would have wreaked vengeance on Togukawa Ieyasu and Date Masamune both, had it not been for _him,_ damn interferer – 

And yet he was so much more than that.

Not just an obstacle – his role was greater and yet he shrugged it off as if it meant nothing, it was almost possible to see the giddy smile on that absurd monk’s face underneath the metal mask. Infuriating, that’s what it was!

Ahead of him, Tenkai laughed, completely unbridled by the fear that his identity would be discovered – how long it had taken him to realize that there was nothing left to be discovered! He could and would be called by his own name, he had been, and yet it meant nothing, it was an absent noise on the wind and no longer something he could recognize as belonging to him, no matter how many times he had tried (over and over again) to repeat it to himself. But how he’d missed this! The thrill of the chase, the rush that would come from being hunted down, he wouldn’t have traded it for anything.

“Dear me,” he tittered, hooking his arm around a tree and swinging fully round, “perhaps you’ll _catch_ me!” He heard the enraged shout that followed, although it was more of a growl than anything else, half human and half creature. Matabei’s eyes were wild, filled with fury at having been so deprived of his vengeance, perhaps once and for all, and he would _destroy_ this wretched monk if it was the last thing he did. He shot forwards with a sudden burst of near unnatural speed and a shriek.

Tenkai was knocked directly off of his feet as his pursuer came charging directly into his chest, bowling both of them over and knocking the air clean out of his lungs. It had all happened too fast for him to even react, and he would give poor Matabei credit there, but his pitiful amusement would change to a twitch of excitement as Matabei scrambled overtop him, pinning him down with his weight with nothing but wild rage in his eyes. 

“You will _pay,”_ he whispered, his voice shaking – but it was not out of fear or timidity, Tenkai knew better than that. But the poor man was out of his depth, and he couldn’t help but choke out a little laugh of amusement as he fluttered his eyelashes, laughing low in his throat and watching as Matabei’s expression changed from fury to mixed confusion and then back again. “You dare mock me!”

“Oh yes, I _dare,”_ Tenkai laughed, and he dared because he wanted to see _just_ what would be done about it. He rolled his body upwards off of the ground like a snake, like a serpent, and then two hands closed around his windpipe and strangled the consciousness from him.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

The first thing that Tenkai was very acutely aware of when he finally returned to his body was his complete inability to move. He tested his limbs one by one, searching for any range of motion that he could possibly achieve, only to find little more than a few nudges in either direction. He had been tied – or shackled, he wasn’t sure – spread-eagle to some sort of cold stone wall, and in the dark he could only just make out the outline of what looked like a coiled snake in front of him. A very still coiled snake.

Oh, so _this_ was what his strange captor had in store for him. Tenkai shivered, mostly in anticipation than anything else. As if on cue, he heard the sound of a door sliding quietly open, and the glow of a lantern came into view, illuminating the very side of Matabei’s face. For now, Tenkai remained silent – he was too curious to break this strange trance. 

“You have interfered,” came the trembling voice again, “with the vengeance of Goto Matabei…for this you will _pay!”_

“Oh, my.”

_“You will pay!”_

The coiled thing was seized from the ground and then with a crack, Matabei brought it down and across Tenkai’s chest. He heard the tearing of fabric and felt his flesh following suit, and a great shiver ran through the entirety of his body. 

“Yes,” He gasped, straining against his restraints, “give it to me – again, again, please!” Matabei, as anticipated, looked confused beyond belief. This was _not_ the reaction that he had expected nor what he wanted, in fact it was the very opposite! Tenkai knew that Matabei had torn his chestplate and the rest of his armor off of him – otherwise the whip, or whatever that was, that thing with a great fish hook on the end, would not have reached him so, and he found a moment to be grateful for that small mercy. There was another crack as the cruel thing soared through the air and found its way across his torso again, and again, and he could feel the blood running down his chest in rivulets, over the sharp angles of his ribs, staining the fabric of the clothing that was still _left_ on him and he writhed with each lash, driven closer and closer to his ultimate ecstasy. “Sweet pain,” he gasped, practically drooling from it, “let me have more!” And before him he heard Matabei shriek, probably out of frustration and outrage, and the lashes doubled in frequency, tearing his flesh to ribbons and leaving behind a burning, stinging gash that he would treasure for all these years to come, he would keep this memory close to him forever and ever. 

His lips dried behind that mask, Tenkai opened his mouth, trying to find his voice, to plead for this never to end – but then he heard the clanking of metal and felt hands on his wrists, at his ankles, and then he was dragged from the wall and thrown onto the floor, no longer restrained. His bloodied chest was being shoved against cold stone and he hissed, arching his back as his breath hitched in a wave of uncontrollable, broken sobs. 

“Ruin me,” he whined, “you’re such _fun,_ don’t, don’t _leave!”_ He laughed and his voice soared, he reminded himself of a screeching cat and almost lost himself when Matabei pressed a hand down on the back of his neck and shoved his face against the floor, groping around his waist to claw at his already torn flesh. “Take me apart,” he murmured, although he doubted that Matabei could hear _anything_ he said by now, so absorbed was he in his vengeance. How coincidental. They would both come away with what they wanted, and neither of them would be the worse for it. Perhaps, Tenkai thought, he should interfere with these sorts of affairs more often, if this was the result that he’d managed to dredge out of it.

He could smell his own blood, metallic and overpowering as Matabei climbed over him like an animal, and with a shrill laugh of wicked thrill, he raised his hips and pushed back against his blessed tormentor. The choked gasp of shock was absolutely delightful – perhaps it was dawning on Matabei now, the reason he had welcomed his own capture and torment. It was nothing short of life’s greatest reward for him, the ultimate experience, changing and volatile and impossible to replicate. 

“Right now,” Tenkai hissed, _“take_ me apart, right now, oh please, _yes – “_ He was cut short by the sound of ripping fabric, the rest of his own torn clothing being yanked away from his body and then felt the ice-cold metal of Matabei’s armoring against the skin of his thighs and fought not to lose himself right there. It had been so _long_ since he was at another’s mercy like this, his life in their hands, torn apart by the forces of their rage, and he intended to enjoy every second of it if it was the last thing he did. He twisted his neck to look around over his shoulder and saw the expression of terror on his own captor’s face – clearly this was something he had not anticipated nor expected and yet neither of them, neither of them wanted it to end. It was a struggle for power, for the upper hand, all the way through. Cold, clammy fingers fumbled over the sides of his legs, shaking as those fingertips trailed up, between – 

_“Ah,_ yes,” Tenkai gasped, and even though his mouth was covered the triumph came through in his very words. This should have been a mutually beneficial encounter, and yet here they were, each determined to sap whatever they could from this moment. Tenkai certainly couldn’t say that he was opposed. He reached around behind him, as he was no longer restrained, and tugged at the fastenings and ties of Matabei’s clothing only to have his wrist snatched up and twisted, pinned to the small of his back as Matabei attended to the issue himself. Tenkai, of course, didn’t mind – he relished the pinching pain that came from it, and the amusement of knowing that despite his illusion of control, Matabei had let his plan unravel right before his eyes. 

“What kind of monk are you,” Matabei rasped, sunken eyes wide, his face was as pale as death, to which Tenkai simply replied, “wouldn’t _you_ like to know,” and then was cut off right there and then as Matabei thrust into him up to the very hilt, knocking the breath right out of him and immediately setting a punishing, relentless pace that made it clear that there was no love lost between them. It was the only use for him, damned obstacle of a man, and Tenkai gasped and sobbed with giddy glee as his knees scraped across the floor, stinging more and more with every shove. He grabbed futilely at the air in front of him with his one free hand, trying to find something, anything to hold onto but there was nothing and he was left stranded, trying to cling to the very ground itself as Matabei tried his level best to exact his revenge. 

If it was triumph he was looking for, he would find himself coming up short – and that they both knew. Tenkai welcomed every second of it, effectively nullifying whatever Matabei had been trying to accomplish in the first place, leaving him instead to rut into Tenkai with no short amount of frenzy, and it was the knowledge that he was being _used_ as an outlet for this pitiful man’s rage and the pain of the numerous lashes from just minutes ago that unwound Tenkai completely. His legs gave out altogether as he came with a great shake that traveled through his entire body, leaving Matabei to hold his hips up with a sharp, clawed grip. Nails digging into his flesh, his own blood coursing down his body, most of it having dried and then the glorious experience of being overwhelmed – it was something he had not felt in so long, not since he’d had his very name torn away from him. 

He whined as Matabei slipped out of him, collapsing onto the cold floor in a heap and feeling that cold glower aimed down at him, enraged and confused and everything in between. Tenkai, strangely enough, was proud. Had it really been this long since he had been able to inspire such a large plethora of emotions in another?

“Cursed man,” Matabei hissed, although his very voice was trembling, and Tenkai giggled from where he was sprawled out on the floor, covered in blood and what remained of his own torn clothing. “What you have done is unforgivable!” 

“I can only hope so,” Tenkai replied.


End file.
